


Am I What You Want

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Job, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek is Isaac's guardian and gets called in because Isaac got in a fight. </p>
<p>~Or~</p>
<p>The one where Derek reunites with his best friends and Stiles is jealous...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

"Crap! Derek is gunna kill me!" Isaac hissed. 

"Thats crap, Mr.Schwartz!" Stiles shouted. 

"I'm afraid not, Mr.Stilinski. Isaac go to the Principals office I'll follow you shortly." 

Isaac winced before walking out of the class. 

"It was defense sir, they were bullying him." Kira spoke up. 

"I didn't see _that_ I saw Isaac attack Devon." 

"That's bullshit!" Stiles growled. 

"We'll I got to go..."

"What if we get Devon to confess?" Kira suggested.

"Find him and escort him to the Principals office." Mr.Schwartz "I'll call Devon's parents. 

 

~~

 

Isaac sat in the office fumbling with his fingers. 

"Good Morning, Isaac." The principal said. 

"Good morning Ms.Reeve."

"Sorry, Traffic." Derek barged in. 

"Alright, let's get started.. You see Sir Hale-"

"Derek, please." The alpha insisted. 

"Derek, Derek Hale?" The principal asked. 

"Yeah that's me." 

"You idiot, it's me Emma Reeve." 

"No way!" Derek got up and hugged her. "You're so professional.. It's not like you." 

"ahem," Isaac cleared his throat. "Can we go back to where you are talking about letting me go with a warning.." 

"Im sorry, Mr.Lahey-"

"C'mon, you really think Isaac started anything? Give him a warning so I can be on my merry way." 

"Okay-" 

"We are here!" Stiles, Kira, and Devon, were entering. 

"What's this?" 

Stiles shoved Devon forward. "Tell her,"

"I started the fight with Isaac," 

"Isaac, go. You have your warning." 

"Thank you!" 

"Just got off the phone with Devon's parents they'll be here." Mr.Schwartz announced. 

"Ryan?" Derek asked. 

"Der-zilla?" Schwartz smiled. Then they did a kind of salute handshake. "Still got it," 

"You bothering Isaac, Ry?" 

"Nah, just caught him busting a boys lip." Mr.Schwartz said dismissively. Like it was nothing. 

"Let you did any better," Derek scoffed. 

"Shut up, every year you went to summer school." 

"Yeah, because you told me it would be fun!" 

"You fell for it every time!" Ryan laughs. 

"Yeah, Yeah. Fuck you." Derek said before turning to Isaac "Don't be late tonight."

Derek stood to pass through the crowded doorway, leaned in and kissed Stiles on the cheek. "Be good."

"I will," Schwartz and Ms.Reeve stared after Derel left. "What? I'm legal. And my dad knows."

 

~~~

 

"Stiles! She's all up on him," Isaac exclaimed. 

"I don't believe that!" Stiles mumbled into his drink. 

"She was a like 'Emma Reeve! Remember?' Derek did remember by the way." 

"What do you want my to do about it Isaac?" Stiles snapped. 

"Just watch your man," Isaac shrugged.  

"Whatever," Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Mr.Schwartz, too. All up on that!" Isaac laughed. The group joined. Stiles suddenly felt a ache in his chest. 

"They're kinda cute, too! I wonder if they were together before?" Kira asked. 

"Enough!" Stiles stood tears daring to spill "I get it, Derek is better off with some else. More mature, hot, smart, and everything I'm not!" 

"Stiles wait.." Kira voice trailed off when Stiles disappeared from sight. 

 

~~~

 

"Derek!" Stiles shouted into the loft "You wouldn't believe it!" 

"What's that, baby?" Derek leaned in for a kiss. "Why are you crying?"

"That the principal and Schwartz are trying to snag you away from me." Stiles snuffled. 

"He's stupid." Derek said. Pulling Stiles into his lap. 

"Is he what you want?" Stiles asked. "As a lover?"

"Ryan? No! He's like a brother, you're for me, babe."

"What about.." 

"Emma is a lesbian!" Derek chuckled. "Even though, I don't like her at all." 

"So you like me?" 

"I love you, Stiles." 

Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. "I love you, too Der-Bear." 

"Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

"I won't." 

"How did you guys meet anyway?" Stiles ran his hands through Derek's hair. 

"Supernatural Camp," 

"That's a thing! I wanna go!" 

"Maybe someday, but right now let's sleep." Derek lied down and pulled Stiles on top of him. 

"What I want to do something else?" Stiles started rocking himself against his boyfriend. 

"Stiles," Derek moaned. 

Stiles slid his body down so he can be facing Derek's dick. Unzipped  his pants and pulled out that beautifully big cock. He carefully licked up the shafted. 

"More," Derek groaned. 

Stiles mouthed at the head before sucking it in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks. 

Stiles fisted at his own hard on. Jerking off as he gave his boyfriend the greatest blow job ever. 

"I'm close.." Derek warned. Stiles decided to take more of Derek in. Moments later, they were both cuming. 

Derek grabbed stiles' cum covered hand. Sucked on each finger, savoring the bittersweet taste of his lovers cum. 

"Good night, Derek." 

"Good night, Stiles." 

 

~~~

 

"I'm sorry about yesterday. We both are." Kira motioned between her and Isaac. Who had his puppy eyes on. 

"It's fine, just try not do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks


End file.
